Kakak Terbaikku
by Namikazeee
Summary: Malam Tahun baru, Itachi menyuruh Sasuke menuliskan pendapat apa kesan Sasuke terhadap Itachi, begitu juga sebaliknya/ga bisa bikin Summary/RnR!


Disclaimer :

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Warn : Pendek, AU, typo, dll.

Don't like? Don't read! Hush! Hush!

….

XXX

31 Des 2011

08.45 p.m

Kediaman Uchiha

XXX

Pada malam tahun baru ini, Uchiha bersaudara sedang duduk di sofa ruang keluarga. Yang satu memiliki mata onyx, dan rambutnya yang panjang diikat tidak terlalu kuat. Ia juga memiliki kerutan pada kedua sisi wajahnya. Ia bernama Itachi. Yang satunya lagi terlihat lebih muda, memiliki rambut raven yang terlihat seperti pantat ayam, memiliki mata onyx yang sama seperti Itachi. Nama pemuda ini Sasuke. Mereka menonton televisi sambil menunggu tahun baru.

Tiba-tiba, Itachi beranjak dari tempat duduknya. "Mau kemana?" tanya Sasuke. Itachi tidak menjawab. Ia malah ke kamarnya. Sasuke yang tidak peduli, membiarkan kakaknya dan mengganti channel televisi nya. Lima menit kemudian, Itachi keluar kamarnya. Di tangannya terdapat dua buah bolpoin dan satu buku.

"Sasuke?"

"Hm..? Apa, Kak?" sahut Sasuke.

"Ini 'kan mau tahun baru. Bagaimana kalau kau menuliskan pendapatmu tentang aku, apa yang tidak kau suka dan yang kau suka dariku. Begitu juga denganku. Aku akan menuliskan pendapatku tentangmu,"

"Hm? Baiklah. Mana kertasnya?" kata Sasuke. Itachi merobek selembar kertas dari bukunya dan memberikannya pada Sasuke. Lalu, Sasuke mengambil salah satu bolpoin dan beranjak ke kamarnya.

"Hei, hei! Mau ke mana, Sasuke?" tanya Itachi.

"Ke kamar. Aku perlu ketenangan. Nanti lima menit sebelum tahun baru aku keluar," sahut Sasuke.

"Ya, asal kau tidak ketiduran saja, bocah!" gurau Itachi. Sasuke cemberut, "Aku bukan bocah!"

Lalu, Sasuke meninggalkan Itachi. Itachi masih di ruang keluarga, lalu ia merobek selembar kertas dan mulai menuliskan pendapatnya tentang Sasuke.

.

XX

Di kamar Sasuke, ia terlihat bingung mau menuliskan apa. Memang, masalah pelajaran Sasuke bisa dibilang cerdas. Tapi, kalau masalah memberi pendapat, ia bahkan bisa menjadi sangat bodoh. Sasuke hanya memainkan bolpoinnya, dan tak menuliskan sesuatu apapun. Padahal seharusnya hanya butuh waktu lima menit untuk menuliskannya.

Karena pusing dan tidak tahu harus menulis apa, Sasuke memutuskan untuk berbaring sejenak. Ia memikirkan apa hal yang bagus untuk ia katakan terhadap Itachi. Ia mengingat-ingat semua yang pernah Itachi lakukan terhadapnya. Kakaknya selalu baik padanya. Dari ia kecil sampai sekarang, Itachi selalu baik pada Sasuke. Itachi tak pernah membuat Sasuke menangis. Upps— sepertinya pernah. Sasuke pernah menangis saat kakaknya lebih memperdulikan kegiatan sekolahnya daripada Sasuke. Karena mengingat kejadian itu, wajah Sasuke jadi memanas. Munculah semburat merah di kedua pipinya.

Setelah sekian lama mengingat-ingat, akhirnya Sasuke menuliskan sesuatu di kertasnya. Setelah selesai, Sasuke tersenyum puas akan apa yang ditulisnya. Ia melipat kertasnya, dan melihat jam. 'Sudah jam sepuluh rupanya' pikir Sasuke. Untuk mengusir bosan, ia memainkan ponselnya. Tanpa disadari, Sasuke mengantuk, dan terlelap.

XX

Sementara di ruang keluarga, Itachi masih menulis. Cukup panjang, kelihatannya. Saat menuliskannya, ia sering berubah-ubah ekspresi. Terkadang senyum-senyum, terkadang menjadi sedih. Kelihatannya Itachi menuliskannya dengan sepenuh hatinya.

Sepuluh menit kemudian, Itachi meletakan bolpoinnya. Ia melipat kertasnya, dan melihat ke jam dinding rumahnya, "Jam 10.30. Sebentar lagi." gumamnya. Lalu ia menonton televisi sambil menunggu.

XX

Sudah jam lima menit sebelum tahun baru, tapi Sasuke belum keluar kamarnya. Itachi memanggil Sasuke, "Sasuke! Keluar oi!" Tapi tidak ada jawaban dari dalam.

Itachi menghela nafas, "Mungkin bocah itu tertidur." Katanya lalu ke kamar Sasuke.

Itachi mengetuk pintu kamar Sasuke. Tidak ada jawaban. Lalu, Itachi memutuskan untuk masuk diam-diam ke kamar Sasuke. Saat Itachi masuk ke dalam, ia melihat adiknya tertidur pulas sambil memegang lipatan kertas di tangan kanannya. Itachi mendekatinya, ingin membangunkannya. Tapi ia tidak tega, karena adiknya memang manis ketika sedang tidur.

Lalu, Itachi mengambil kertas Sasuke perlahan, lalu menukarnya dengan kertas yang ditulisnya. Setelah itu, Itachi menyelimuti Sasuke.

"Kau manis sekali Sasuke. Selamat Tahun Baru." ujar Itachi dan mengecup kening Sasuke, "Aku akan pergi besok, jaga rumah ya."

Itachi tersenyum pada Sasuke, lalu meninggalkan adiknya.

XX

03.45 a.m

Itachi terbangun. Ia teringat kalau ia harus berangkat. Ia mandi dan bersiap-siap. Setelah selesai, Itachi mengangkat kopernya yang berada di samping meja kerjanya. Saat ingin mengangkat, tiba-tiba matanya tertuju pada secarik kertas di atas meja.

"Ini tulisan Sasuke, ya? Aku belum baca.", ucapnya lalu membukanya.

**Untuk Kak Itachi,**

**Selamat Tahun baru, Kak.**

**Um, hal yang aku sukai dari kakak yaitu saat kakak membuatku tersenyum karena semua tingkah anehmu. Tapi aku selalu senang kok.**

**Yang aku tak suka adalah, saat kakak lebih memperhatikan sekolah (kalau sekarang kerja) daripada diriku. Kau ingat 'kan waktu aku menangis saat kau meninggalkanku karena ada Persami dari sekolah?**

**Dan pendapatku tentang mu adalah, kau KAKAK TERBAIKKU.**

**Salam Sayang,**

**Sasuke**

**p.s : Aku sayang sekali padamu, kak.**

Itachi tertawa, "Haha, dasar anak kecil."

Ia melipat kertas itu. Dan menyimpannya ke sakunya. 'Sasuke, mungkin aku akan membuatmu menangis lagi.' pikir Itachi. Lalu ia menutup pintu kamarnya dan pergi.

XX

Pagi harinya, matahari mulai tampak. Cahayanya masuk ke kamar Sasuke. Sasuke terbangun, matanya mulai menyesuaikan diri dengan cahaya. Tiba-tiba, ia melihat secarik kertas ditangannya.

"Kemarin aku ketiduran ya? Dasar Itachi. Bukannya membangunkanku," ucapnya, "Bahkan tidak jadi bertukar pendapat."

Sasuke membuka kertas itu, "Hm, dari Itachi rupanya."

**Untuk adik manisku,**

**Selamat Tahun Baru, Sasuke.**

**Maaf, selama tiga bulan ini mungkin kau tidak akan melihatku.**

**Aku ada pekerjaan di Suna. Maaf tidak memberitahumu sebelumnya. Maaf juga karena aku meninggalkanmu.**

**Sasuke,**

**Tentang hal yang aku suka darimu, yaitu saat kau mau tertawa bersamaku. Saat kau menganggapku sebagai kakakmu. Saat kita main basket bersama waktu itu. Dan aku suka melihatmu manja terhadapku. Hahaha..**

Saat itu juga, pipi Sasuke memerah. Menahan malunya, lalu, ia melanjutkan membaca.

**Yang tak ku suka darimu adalah, kau itu cengeng. Baru ditinggal Persami saja sudah menangis. Haha.. Tapi Sasuke, aku akan meninggalkanmu lagi tiga bulan ini. Kuharap, kau tidak menangis ya.**

Sasuke mulai menitikkan air matanya. "Kak, kau memang menyebalkan. Kau membuatku menangis lagi," katanya sambil menghapus air matanya dan melanjutkan membaca.

**Pendapatku tentangmu adalah, kau ADIK TERBAIKKU, SASUKE.**

**Peluk dariku,**

**Itachi**

**p.s. : Selama aku tidak di rumah, jaga rumah ya. Rapikan semua! **

**p.p.s. : Aku sayang padamu.**

Sasuke melipat kertasnya. Ia genggam kertas itu, dan mulai menangis, "Kau memang selalu membuatku menangis, Itachi. Tapi, aku tetap sayang padamu, _kakak terbaikku_."

The End.

Catatan Author:

Hua.. Jadilah fanfiksi ditengah liburan panjang! Jelek? Kependekan? Typo? Maklum ya, author stress.

Harusnya ni fic dibuat awal tahun baru ya? Tapi berhubung idenya baru dapet, ya baru sekarang lah di buat.

Masalah cerita, anggap aja orang tua Sasuke n Itachi a.k.a. Mikoto n Fugaku lagi di negara lain.

Oke, REVIEW YA! Kritik n Saran diterima. No Flame please?

Cheerio,

Sapphire Namikaze


End file.
